This invention refers to an anti-theft label and its assembly method.
Presently, in libraries, bookstores or supermarkets, magnetic anti-theft labels are commonly used on books or other commodities in order to prevent them from being stolen. Generally speaking, anti-theft labels are fixed on books or other commodities by means of “sticking”.
The existing anti-theft labels, whose configuration as shown on PIC-1 and PIC-2, are composed by PVC vented box 1′, where polarizer 2′ and polarizer 3′ are placed inside. The opening part of the PVC vented box 1′ is covered with PET sealing gasket 4′. PET sealing gasket 5′ is pressed on the upper part of PET sealing gasket 4′, while magnetic bias 6′ is set between sealing gasket 4′ and sealing gasket 5′, whose position corresponds with that of polarizer 2′ and polarizer 3′. The surface of sealing gasket 5′ is coated with self-adhesive gules 7′, and on the self-adhesive gules release paper 8′ is overcastted. While assembling, firstly, place polarizer 2′ and polarizer 3′ inside the PVC vented box 1′, press magnetic bias 6′ in between PET sealing gasket 4′ and sealing gasket 5′, then bring PET sealing gasket 4′ and sealing gasket 5′ together by Heat Press and fix magnetic bias 6′, enabling it correspond to polarizer 2′ and polarizer 3′. Afterwards, place PET sealing gasket 4′ at the opening part of PVC vented box 1′ by Heat Press, then spray self-adhesive glues 7′ on the surface of PET sealing gasket 5′, and finish assembling by covering release paper 8′ on self-adhesive glues 7′. This type of anti-theft label and its assembly method has the following disadvantages: {circle around (1)} the vented box uses PVC materials, which is one of plastic products that cause severe pollution to environment and damage to human health. Moreover, PVC is non-recyclable material, once burnt, will produce dioxin and furan, which have very strong toxicity and Carcinogenicity. Nowadays PVC as a raw material is prohibited in many fields. {circle around (2)} the techniques of spraying self-adhesive glues on PET sealing gaskets are very complicated, resulting in low efficiency.